


Plunder

by BeesKnees



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Community: avengerkink, Community: kink_bingo, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Plot What Plot, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Lokis.  One Tony.  What else could he ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plunder

Tony arches up and he swears that he actually can’t breathe. Scratch that. He can’t even think, can’t even trace to how he wound up on the floor of his lab with — 

With Loki wrapping his mouth tightly around the base of Tony’s cock, glancing up at him underneath those long lashes. And he looks absolutely devious, his cheeks hollowed out, his cheekbones so sharp that Tony just can’t — 

He hears the soft sound of laughter, and manages to throw his head fretfully (fretfully? Tony Stark does not do anything fretfully, but all the same — ) to the side, and he can see where Loki is sitting behind his desk, leaned easily back. He hasn’t even unzipped his pants yet, and Tony would swear that this one is the real Loki, but he can’t be too damn sure —

He reaches down, intending to tug Loki’s head away (or toward?) his body, but then there’s another one (somewhere behind him, and that’s never a really great sensation) who grabs at his wrists. Those long fingers twine about his arms, pinning them over his head and against the floor. He feels the wet warmth of Loki’s mouth wrap around two of his fingers and Tony can’t help but cry out, arching up again. 

A pair of smart fingers twists at his nipples so that the pain and the pleasure of it shocks through him, ricocheting up his spine. That mouth finds it way to his neck, the tongue lapping the skin over his pulse. He’s sure that he can feel it beating against his skin. And Loki’s mouth closes over it all the same. He’s sure that he should be worried about this (and he is, but that’s why he loves it at the same time.) There’s that slight threat of teeth over his neck just for a moment, and he can feel long fingers curling underneath his reactor, tracing the blue glow.

He can’t even count how many Lokis there are in this room right now. That might be a problem. 

The mouth around his cock slows even further and Tony lets out a sound that might be described as a whimper. He’s pretty sure that he won’t describe it as a whimper but — 

A pair of fingers slide into him, and Tony gasps. His eyes fly back open, and the Loki that’s holding down his wrists leans forward and captures his mouth. The angle is all wrong, and Loki’s too-long dark hair is all over his face. He still thrusts his tongue up against Loki’s, groaning the entire while. Eventually Loki bites at his lower lip, his teeth sinking too sharply. There’s a dart of blood across his tongue just as the fingers inside of him press up and those lips wrap tightly around the base of his cock again. 

Tony cries out, and he’s not exactly sure what he said, but he’s certain there has to be some kind of blasphemy in there somewhere.

“Is that what you want?” 

Tony looks back over, and sees that Loki has stood. He’s meticulously removing the suit that he’s wearing, and all of the doubles have stopped moving (mostly, there are still fingers brushing over the inside of his thighs, and he can feel the hands around his wrists tense almost reflexively).

The suit jacket is off, draped over the back of the chair. Ties, dress shirt, and then he reaches for his pants.

“I asked you a question, Stark.” Loki says, looking back over at him.

The problem is that Tony has no idea what he said, so he has no idea what the answer is. His mouth has gone dry, and he finds himself staring up at the Loki who’s holding down his wrists. The one whose lips are so swollen that Tony wants to bite them in return. His tongue flicks out to catch a bead of blood on his lower lip. The Loki above him smiles, the action so sharp. Tony wants to groan again. 

Fingers wrap around his chin, and when his head is turned to the side, he finds himself looking up at Loki, who is bare. His eyes go immediately down, and he’s not surprised to find that Loki is hard already, his cock lilting up toward his stomach. 

“Maybe we’ve overwhelmed him already,” Loki says, his voice low and amused as he looks toward one of his doubles. Laughter swells the air.

Loki eyes go dark as he looks at Tony again.

“What do you want, Stark?” Loki murmurs.

“Everything,” Tony answers, and he swears that his response is practically a snarl.

“Everything,” Loki repeats, the corners of his mouth curving upward. “We can do that.”

He doesn’t know what happens, but suddenly he finds himself flipped over. There’s a Loki underneath him, absolutely bare as well, and well — that was a neat magic trick. The Loki beneath him grins wryly, and presses his hips up. Tony sees white, and he can’t help but instantly thrust downward.

“I thought you wanted everything,” Loki murmurs from behind him, biting at his ear. He feels Loki begin to press into him, and he groans, his head falling forward. The Loki beneath him presses both hands to his face, and kisses him again. Tony reaches forward, his hands finding this Loki’s slim hips. He can feel Loki opening up to him, and he’s not surprised at all to find that he’s already slick. It takes almost nothing to thrust himself inside this Loki, moving in tandem with the one behind him. Someone whimpers, and he can’t tell if it’s the Loki underneath or behind him. 

It’s a relief when Loki begins to move inside of him, his thrusts sharp. He holds nothing back, and in return, Tony holds nothing back. His motions are a bit erratic compared to Loki’s, but he’s balanced precariously on edge, and it’s all he can do to keep up. He lets all of his energy go, and curses again. 

He’s not surprised at all when there’s another Loki in front of him, grabbing demandingly at his face. Another plundering kiss before this Loki straightens, standing in front of him. Tony opens his mouth without thinking, sucking messily at this Loki’s cock. His body moves on automatic then, and he knows there can be no finesses to what he’s doing. 

It doesn’t seem to matter, because the Loki behind him (the real Loki) is laughing coyly in his ear the entire while, gripping his hips and running his fingers up the curve of Tony’s spine. 

“Come,” Loki commands on a particular vicious thrust, his cock lining up perfect with Tony’s prostate.

Tony cries out, the sound muffled, and that’s all he can do. He loses track of anything, but the sensation of Loki clenching around him. He can hear that Loki crying out, the sound higher than he expected. That Loki is coming against his stomach and his chest, and then the Loki in front of him is coming as well. His speed spills into Tony’s mouth, and Tony’s not ready for it in the slightest. He nearly chokes, and some of it gathers at the corners of his mouth. 

These Lokis disappear without warning, and Tony falls forward, his elbows hitting the floor roughly enough that he knows they’ll bruise. He’s spent, exhausted, covered in come and sweat. He feels like he couldn’t move another muscle if his life depended on it. And still, Loki hammers into him. His tongue curls around the lobe of Tony’s ear.

“You do realize I’ll always win these games.” Loki murmurs. “Don’t you. Deny it all you want in the beginning, Stark.” Loki thrusts forward again. “But I will always win.” Tony groans as Loki comes inside him.


End file.
